


Let the flood come after us

by SparklingandBroken



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingandBroken/pseuds/SparklingandBroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Catwin fanfic. Modern Au. Starts on a holiday to where all the great houses were invited. The trouble started long ago but one sentence starts the catharsis. I don't realy know what else to say...Rated M for a reson. Yeah smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the flood come after us

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't get angry if I ruined the charachters, if they are not like in the books but this is how I imagined the story. I actually tried really hard not to ruin them. And aslo I'm not english so forgive me my mistakes. Notes are appreciated :)

Even though Catlyn tried to concentrate on her maybe fascinating book, she didn’t know, she just couldn’t. So she looked up from behind the white paiges and looked around. It wasn’t the kids shouting, laughing or screaming in the pool, it wasn’t Jaime’s and Cersei’s rather compromising conversation by a glass table nearby, not even the other people chating around. It was Tywin Lannister who sat on his deck chair by the other side of the pool under a sunshade. She felt he was watching her though you couldn’t tell because he was wearing sunglasses but his gaze was so fierce that when you walked down the streets he stabbed you in the back with it. It was so mesmerizing, amazing, charming, killing. So as far as Catlyn knew they were staring at eachother not knowing what the other thought and the expression of the other’s face was hard to tell because of the distance. Catlyn gulped when she finally realised his knowing face but her face still stayed unreadable. Without moving a muscle in his face he took a sip from the wine, eyes not moving. That was the end of it for her and she looked down on her husband beside her. He fell asleep after he played with almost all the kids. He seemed so calm, he seemed so happy and she felt sorry for him. She hugged her knees to her chest and layed her head down on them still watching his wide chest rise and fall. But she turned her head to look on the other side of the pool. She didn’t particularly wanted to see Tywin she just wanted to study someone else other than her dear husband. She found Sansa though for a short second lovel y little Myrcella and Tommen ran through the picture but of course again it became clear. She was proud of her eldest daughter. She was groving into a true lady. She was so graceful, so young and tragic, such a beauty. But she thought her to be still too naive for her age. First she was used by her first love Joffrey who now angrily stood by the blanket she was sitting on because she wasn’t listening to him and she didn’t do as he asked or rather commanded. Now she was used by Margery Tyrell. Sansa thought and said they were best friends and it looked like it but you could read it in between the lines Margery was looking for a helper for her tiny plots. And Sansa was clever and knew lot’s of things. Her brother Loras wast there as well, he was a bland, good looking guy everybody loved him. The three of them were happily chatting and Catlyn felt relieved that finally her daughter found some kind of happiness. Someone esle came into view it was Tywin and his so be called crew leaving. She followod his towering figure but again she looked away. With her eyes she found Petyr with Varys on his side, the perfect combination, aproching Lysa. A he put his arms around her shoulders he sent Catlyn the usual smile of his and still as Lysa gave him a kiss he didn’t take his eyes away from her. From the seen an unexpected hand on her back dragged her away. She jumped a little but she was happy to realise that it was her husband. He sat up beside her, his manly hand still gently layed on her back. 

\- Do you think Tyrion is ready with the meat?  
\- It lookes like it.  
\- Than I’ll have one for my self. Do you want some?  
\- No thank you. I’m not really hungry.  
\- Are sure?- as an answere she noded- All right then- with that he stood up and left.

Her gaze remained on her husband. Him and Tyrion greeted eachother as old friends. He gave Ned a fine one while telling Ned a joke and the response was a honest laugh. But Ned didn’t return to her. He remained there chating and laughing with Tyrion and his girlfriend Shae.  
After a short period of hesitant thoughts she put down her book and calmly and gracefully she stood up from her chair and headed back towards the hotel not noticing that some were watching. 

 

302\. was the room she was looking for and with shaking legs after turning left into an other corridor she found that magical door. She let out and unsure breath then knocked on the door. She placed her braid around her left shoulder than straightened herself. And when the door opened and she noticed the man standing in the gap and a cheeky smile was placed on her face. Than he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her in.  
She was cluching the creamy sheets in her tiny fists, so hardly she barely felt her hands any more. The lion was holding her by her waist as hardly he was pounding in to her from behind. Catyln’s moans grew louder by every move but the lion behind her was only breathing heavily. Both of them were sticky from sweat. They had to close the windows and pull the dark brown curtains. It was killing but blissfull. She arched her back when the bliss came and she let a out a throaty moan and saw stars flying around under her closed eyes. The lion followed with a growl shortly after and she could hear him sucking in the final drops of oxygen in the burning room. Exhausted she slumped down onto the sheet and a blank look took over her face. Her braid loosened up, her hair was out of place. A lock of hair stick to her sweating forehead and before she spoke up she pushed it behind her ear. Tywin was still breathing heavily behind her caressing her waist and he was about to move aside.  
\- I’m pregnant- but this sentence stopped him in his tracks- and I’m pretty sure it’s yours.- he didn’t say anything just breathed. The caressing stopped. For a moment they stayed like that. Then he turned her around to face him and placed himslef inbetween her creamy legs and put his armes beside her head to brace himslef. Their eyes met eachother.  
\- Are you sure?  
\- I went to see a doctor...and it must be yours.  
\- How?...- that quastion hung in the air. It was rather a poetic question. Unfortunately they both knew very well how. Tywin moved his gaze down to her belly as if he could see through the skin and a strange deep experssion conquered his face.  
\- What is it?- she asked, her voice so smothing to the world. She placed her delicate hands on either side of his head but he didn’t look up.  
\- You will be by my side.  
\- Tywin- she sighed- it’s very complicated. I can’t just leave Ned- suddenly Tywin looked up and it was very easy to read his face now. The stabbing eyes came out of the shadow.  
\- It’s my son. You love me and I need you as well. We surly can’t do this forever and don’t think for a second that I would ever let you go- again painful silence took over. She admited all of it. She realised especially in the past few month that she became a lioness and that she deeply loved him and the word „ need” from his side assured her that he actually loved her. She knew his past, it was enough. Catelyn looked away from him.  
\- And so what shall we do?  
\- I will find somethin out- he gently get hold of her hand and pressed his lips against it.

She knew she could trust him, that in a short time something will happen. Not perticularly good but if Tywin Lannister said something then it will happen his way just as he planned so. Now Catlyn knew this had to happen. She didn’t knew which was more hummiliating for Ned, the world to see that she leaves him and bares a child to a lion, his enemy or Ned raising a bastard of a lion with everybody knowing it. Of course she still felt something for Ned, love , admiration, devotion, respect but with Tywin it was different. They didn’t need to work on their love like they had to do with Ned, it just stepped through the door by itself. It hurted her so much that she betrayed Ned and that two years ago for once in her life she was weak. Now look, she is a lioness. She is a lioness and will be for a long time.

Let the flood come after us.


End file.
